Mission To Get Damsay Together
by GleePairings
Summary: Damian finally met Lindsay 1 year after The Glee Project. They have crush to each other but have no courage to confess it. Alex, Hannah, Marissa, and Cameron on the mission to get Damsay together. DamianxLindsay


Hi,this is my first fanfic. It is just my imagination,not a real story. This fanfic is dedicated for Damsay (couple Damian Joseph McGinty, Jr. and Lindsay Heather Pearce), Robert Cameron Mitchell, Hannah Mclalwain, Marrisa von Bleicken and Alex Newell. Hope you enjoy it…

Lindsay's POV

Yay! It's time for packing! Marissa, Alex, Hannah and I were going to have a sleepover with Damian and Cameron. We became so close since The Glee Project. It's been 1 year since the competition was over. Yeah, Damian did win the price for 7 episodes rolling on Glee and some more episodes. So, you can say that this sleepover is kind of celebration of Damian's win. Did I forget to tell you that Damian and Cameron live together in the apartment that Cameron bought? But Hannah and I live together. Meanwhile Marissa went back to her hometown in NYC and Alex worked at some recording studios as the background singer while waiting for his 2 episodes on Glee.

"Linds, have you done?" Hannah asked me.

"Not yet, could you help me?" I answered.

I tried to remember what else I needed to pack. Clothes, done. Towel, done. My makeup, done. Shoes, shampoo, soap, they're packed. My contact lenses!

"Hannah, could you find my contact lenses?" Asked me.

"You left them in the bathroom. We're going to be late. Come on Linds, they're waiting for us." Yelled Hannah.

"Fine! I just need to find my contact lenses. Okay, let's go." I said.

Then I turned my back and suddenly I heard a soft deep voice from my left.

"Need a help to lift the baggage Miss Pearce?"

"What? Eh, Damian you scared me!" I yelled to Damian.

So I gave this cute Irish guy a big hug. I kind of have a little crush on Damian. Okay, maybe a huge crush.

"Oh my God, Damian, I miss you so much! Look at how you dressed yourself. You look really good!"

"Linds! Miss me?" Cameron asked from across the room.

"Cam! How are you doing? Oh, I do miss my brother." I answered and hugged Cameron.

Long short story the boys picked Hannah's and my baggage to the car, and Cameron drove us to his apartment.

Damian's POV

It's been 1 year since the last time I saw my beautiful crush Lindsay and my big sister, Hannah. I missed them, okay, correction, I really miss them like crazy. No one knew that I have a big crush on Lindsay, but maybe Cam knew, but I never told him. Lindsay is really beautiful, she has long brunette wavy hair, her icy-blue eyes just made me insane.

"So Alex and Marissa arrived at our apartment yesterday and they went shopping this morning. Maybe they've brought us some lunch." Cameron said.

"I hope they do! I'm so hungry." Hannah said.

"I have seen your performance on Glee and I think you were killing it! You're amazing." I said to Lindsay.

She stared at me for a moment then laughed shyly. "Really? Did you think I was great? Thanks Irish." She said.

Lindsay's performance on Glee was awesome. I hoped that Glee would pair Rory with Harmony so I could see Lindsay more often. I remembered our first time together, we were on The Glee project, sexuality week, Brooke told us to talk to each other so we could get the chemistry. We were not just got the chemistry but I left in love with her since that moment. She's so sweet and attractive.

Cameron's POV

I was driving to our apartment and I realized something. Each time Lindsay say something to Damo, they both have blush. I needed to get them together. I always knew Damo and Lindsay have something between them.

"Hannah, after we arrived at my place would you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Answered Hannah.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

"Okay." Hannah said.

Lindsay's POV

Oh my God, I couldn't believe that Damian could look more charming than he was a year ago. There I was, sitting in the back of Cam's car behind Damian and all that I could do was look at his brunette perfect hair. I scared if anybody knew that I felt in love with Damo and told him. I afraid if he didn't love me back. Everybody knew that Damo is a numb. I blamed it all to Damo's ex, Jenna. How could she cheat with another man? Damian is perfect! I love to look at his puppy blue deep eyes when I talked to him. Just by looking at his eyes, I found peace and love.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Hannah, ruined my daydream.

"Just in a few minutes, Han. Be patient." Said Damian with his sexy Irish accent.

"Are you okay Linds? The Lindsay I used to know never been so quite like this." Joked Cameron.

"I'm great. I just try to remember our sweet experiences together. The first meeting, first music video…" I said.

We spent our journey quietly, thought about our memories.

Hannah's POV

This journey has been so silent. I didn't like this situation. Maybe I should sing along. My voice wasn't that bad right?

"Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight, my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State…" I started the line of FUN's We Are Young.

"My lover, he's waiting for me. Just across the bar, my sit's been taken by some glasses, asking bout the scar and…" Lindsay continued.

"I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget…" Damian sang.

"But between drinks and saddle things, the holes in my apology, you know, I'm trying hard to get it back…" Cameron joined.

"So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like fallin' down, I'll carry you home…" Damian continued.

"Tonight… We are young! So let's set a world on fire! We can burn brighter than the sun…" We sang together.

"That's what I called music. We should record it sometimes." Cameron said.

"Agree!" Lindsay replied with her big smile.

Cameron's POV

Thanks to Hannah who made this not awkward. I love to sing with all of them. They're great singers. And the harmony that we're created was absolutely amazing.

"Guys, welcome to our apartment." I said.

So we picked the baggage up and headed to the lift. Damian unlocked the door of our apartment and permitted the girls to come in before us.

"Welcome girls!" Alex shouted.

"Alex! Marissa! How I miss you guys!" Hannah replied.

After hugged one another, I cooked them dinner and here we were sitting on the couch comfortably and watching Seven Pounds.

Hannah's POV

I glared at Cameron but he didn't look back so I decided to continue watching the movie. It was so sad. Then I noticed something, DAMIAN AND LINDSAY CUDDLED! Oh my God. They were so cute together. So I reached my phone and turned the camera on. I moved till I found the perfect ankle, ready to shoot them…

Marissa's POV

I looked Hannah was about to shoot Damian and Lindsay together. I wasn't really sure why she did that so I asked her.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" I said.

"Watching the movie." Hannah replied.

"I don't think you're only watching, why do you turn your camera on?" I said.

Alex, Cameron, Damian and Lindsay looked at us with curiosity.

"Marissa, could I talk to you for a sec? Excuse us please." Hannah said.

"May I come with you guys?" Alex said.

"You may." Hannah replied.

So Hannah brought me to the kitchen.

"I need your help to get Damian and Lindsay together." Blurted Hannah.

"Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted you. But, if this mission is about getting Damsay together then I'm in." I said.

"Me too!" Alex said with a lot of enthusiasms.

Damian's POV

We were watching Seven Pounds while Lindsay and I cuddling together. I felt just right to be with her. Her long brunette hair, the sound of her breath, her body heat next to mine. I love this woman. I need a help to confess my feeling to her. Suddenly Lindsay's body moved inside my arms, she stretched her body and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Hey! Damo!" Cameron called me.

"What?" I said.

"You're in love with Lindsay right? Do not lie to me bro!" Cameron said his point.

"Do I have to answer your question?" I replied but down inside I knew that my heart beating faster everytime Lindsay's near me.

"If you want to, Alex, Marissa, Hannah, and I could give you a little help. Just if you want to." Cameron whispered.

"What kind of help here you offered me?" I asked.

"Hahahhaa… Got ya! I'm right you're in love with her." Cameron laughed.

"Damn! Just help me to get her!" I said angrily.

"Don't be mad at me, bro! You need my help." Cameron said.

Lindsay's POV

I excused myself to the bathroom while Marissa, Hannah, and Alex in the kitchen and I left Damian and Cameron at the living room. When I was on my way I heard Cameron chatted with Damo so I hid behind the wall and listen to their conversation.


End file.
